Ceniza
by marietta93vlc
Summary: Bella se encuentra obligada a vivir con su madrastra, y sus terribles hermanastras. Ella jamás llegará a ser alguien, ya que se sumirá en el olvido como las cenizas consumidas de algún ser fallecido. Pero cuando se reencuentre con Edward, todo cambiará.
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

PREFACIO

Toda mi vida cambió desde que me vi rodeada por las cenizas… la niña cenicienta.

En momentos pasados yo era hermosa, pero ahora mismo todo quedó reducido a eso… la nada.

Rabia, impotencia, ira y despecho… eso fue lo que sentí cuando, mi farsa fue descubierta.

Cerré los ojos y me imaginé un lugar feliz, con mi príncipe, mi ángel…

Pero como dijo un sabio… nacemos de la ceniza y morimos haciéndonos ceniza.

La vida se nos reduce únicamente a eso.

Siempre he sabido que las cenizas, eran la nada… algo previo antes de la destrucción, un aviso sobre algo que dejó de existir…

Yo a diferencia de los demás nunca fui ese algo…

Y, entonces la pregunta esta; ¿Puede la nada volverse ceniza?


	2. Ceniza

CAPITULO 1: CENIZA

CAPITULO 1: CENIZA

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, hija de Charlie y Renée.

Mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre se casó con una horrible mujer de nombre Petunia.

Petunia era viuda y tenia dos hijas; Jessica y Lauren.

Mi vida era un fastidio, era un cero a ala izquierda en mi familia pero todo se torció más aun… cuando mi padre murió de una embolia.

Ahora éramos Petunia, Jessica, y Lauren.

Mi padre me había dejado una gran herencia monetaria, pero no podia tener acceso a ese dinero hasta que me casara, algo muy poco probable para mí.

Petunia también heredó una cuantiosa cantidad económica pero dada su mala gestión ahora estábamos en banca rota y a punto de perder la casa.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa- bramó Petunia desde el piso de arriba.

Suspiré profundamente y me dirigí cargada de paciencia al piso de arriba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Me lanzó una mirada asesina mientras cogía el colgante de mi madre.

En el se hallaba una foto de mi madre y otra de mi padre cortadas para que se ajustaran al mismo con forma de corazón.

Era mágico, si lo abrías podías escuchar una dulce melodía.

-El colgante de mi madre no- imploré.

Ya había embargado todos mis vestidos del modo que yo siempre tenia que llevar puesto harapos, mis joyas… pero esto era llegar demasiado lejos.

No me escuchó.

-Esta tarde lo llevaremos al mercado.

…

Con el alma partida me dirigí hacia el mercado para vender el único objeto de verdadero valor de la casa.

Fuimos a nuestro lugar habitual mientras yo cruzaba los dedos para que nadie hallara atractivo el colgante de mis padres.

Pero entonces apareció un hombre mirando inquisitivamente el collar.

-¿Cuanto cuesta?- preguntó el señor.

-5 monedas de oro.

-¿5 monedas?- bramé indignada- esa no es ni la mitad de su precio… Porfavor Petunia, no lo vendas, si quieres puedo trabajar en el campo haciendo el doble de mi jornada, pero no lo vendas.

Petunia me lanzó una mirada de suficiencia.

-Uhm… me parece buena idea lo de que trabajes el doble de tu jornada, y en cuanto a lo del collar… me temo que lo venderé igual.

Sonrió de una manera cruel.

Yo, impelida por la impotencia empecé a llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-intervino una voz aterciopelada.

Alcé la vista confusa, para encontrarme con una par de ojos esmeralda mirando a Petunia pacientemente.

Su nombre era Edward Masen, hijo de un conde amigo de mi padre… aun recuerdo los veranos que pasábamos juntos, pero ahora a consecuencia de nuestra cadencia económica y de la enfermedad, seguida de la muerte de mi padre, perdimos el contacto con la familia.

Ellos o ya no nos recuerdan o simplemente no nos reconocen.

Asustada, me introduje en las sombras a la espera y súplica de que no me reconociera.

-Nada, señor- replicó Petunia en tono cortés- es mi hijastra, una niña caprichosa y mimada que pide demasiado…

Cogió el colgante y lo examino.

-La familia Swan- replicó pensativo.

Mierda, los había reconocido.

A continuación Petunia se sumergió en una heroica historia sobre la muerte de mi padre y como sacó ella sola la familia adelante.

-¿Y Bella?-preguntó Edward tras una pausa.

-Mi hijastra.

-Si su hijastra desagradecida- aclaró Edward en tono burlón.

-Niña… sal- aclaró con claro desprecio.

Me daba vergüenza salir, sin ningún vestido bonito, o unos zapatos elegantes…

Avergonzada salí de mi escondite, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Petunia con aspecto arrogante, segura de la reacción de Edward después de que me viera en estas fachas.

-Si- inquirí tímidamente dejándome ver.

Los brillantes ojos de Edward se ensancharon al verme, seguro que siente vergüenza de mi aspecto.

Pero entonces una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro y corrió a darme un enorme abrazo.

Gemí de sorpresa pero le devolví el abrazo complaciente.

-Te he echado de menos-murmuró contra mi pelo.

-Y yo- respondí sin pensarlo.

Este momento era único, mágico…

-¿Y que os pasó a vuestra familia?- preguntó aun sin soltar el abrazo.

Cuando iba a responder Petunia me interrumpió.

-Creo que ya os lo dejé claro señor.

Edward miró a Petunia aparentemente molesto.

-Bueno… ya me lo contaras- afirmó haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción de mi madrastra.

Asentí.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- pregunto separándose de mi, para poco después coger cuidadosamente mi mano derecha.

-¿Aun te acuerdas?- dije estupefacta, cada día tengo un color favorito diferente y antes Edward se encargada de preguntarme cual era.

Asintió expectante.

-El verde-dije avergonzada.

-¿Porque?... y no me mientras, sabes que lo haces fatal.

Me reí.

-Es el color de tus ojos- admití avergonzada…-hace tiempo que echaba de menos que me miraras.

Sonrió complaciente y besó mi mano.

El rostro de Petunia se veía morado de… ¿Celos?

-Todos tenemos muchas ganas de verte, ¿Tendrías esta tarde libre para hacernos una visita?

-No puedo… tengo que trabajar- y añadí mirando a Petunia con ira- todas las mañanas y tardes de todos los días.

Lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a mi madrastra.

-Supongo que ya nos veremos- añadí a sabiendas de que nunca ocurriría.

Asintió descontento.

Noté que pasaba algo por mi cuello, elevé el pelo para darle facilidad al ponerme el colgante de mis padres.

Podia sentir su respiración en mi nuca, aspirando…

Disimuladamente paso un dedo por mi garganta, ese detalle no me pasó desapercibido.

-Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa- me susurró.

Le sonreí, a sabiendas de que esa sería la única promesa que no cumpliría pues dudo que mi madrastra accediera a que saliera con el.


	3. Encierro

CAPITULO 2: ENCIERRO

CAPITULO 2: ENCIERRO

-Sabes…-comentó Petunia una vez habíamos llegado a casa- no te había tomado como una cualquiera.

Estupefacta, le miré.

-Yo no soy una cualquiera- protesté.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo eres, comportándote asi delante de un hombre… aunque querida, no te juzgo, tiene dinero y es guapo… pero… no sabía que estabas dispuesta a ser una cualquiera para el.

-¿a que te refieres?- dije molesta.

-A que seguro que serias su amante o algo por el estilo, un caballero como el, dudo que se interesa por una plebeya como tu.

Furiosa le miré. ¿Como podía ser tan hipócrita? ¿Cómo podía hablar asi de Edward sin tan siquiera conocerle?

-No sabes de lo que hablas- le reproché con la voz fría como el hielo.

Ella como siempre hizo caso omiso de mi interrupción.

-Aunque tal vez mis hijas si que podrían asediarle…

Continúo comentando sobre su pérfido plan escaleras arriba.

…

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que vi a Edward, ya había perdido toda la esperanza de volver a verle, pero aun asi… no podía evitar seguir con el ojo a visor, por si mágicamente aparecía, si lo sé… patético.

Petunia me había prohibido ir al mercado, mientras tanto, ella y sus hijas iban todas las mañanas para haber si hallaban a el señor Masen, asi era como ella me obligaba a llamarle, decía que una niña como yo debería aprender a tratar a la gente importante.

-Cenicienta- me llamó Lauren desde el piso de arriba.

Ese era mi mote, trabajando en la chimenea, limpiando el hollín y llenándome de cenizas…

Ciertamente me venía como anillo al dedo, las cenizas son los restos de algo que alguna vez fue; como de una casa que estalló en llamas para que poco después fuera consumida. Yo, era las cenizas de una persona que alguna vez fue importante…

Subí con una mueca de resignación en la mirada.

-Quiero que esta tarde vallas a la boutique "l´amoure" y recojas un vestido que he encargado, ya esta pagado.

Típico de ella, estábamos muriéndonos de hambre y ella encargando un vestido.

Asentí.

En cuanto terminé de hacer mis tareas me dirigí hacia la boutique.

El encargado me dedicó una mirada reprobatoria al observar mi aspecto; vestida con harapos y la cara llena de hollín.

-Vengo a recoger un vestido- afirmé antes de que me echara de la tienda.

-Criada- inquirió.

-Por supuesto-sonreí.

Esa era la manera más fácil de que no me hicieran preguntas.

-Es el de la señorita Lauren.

Sus ojos se iluminaros, nuestra familia derrochaba más de la mitad del dinero que ganaba en esta boutique.

Me dio el vestido.

-Mándele recuerdos a la señorita de mi parte.

Asentí, pero cuando iba a salir de la tienda…

-Bella- me llamó una duendecilla de pelo azabache y ojos azules.

La ignoré, solo me faltaba tener problemas con mi "familia".

-Bella-gritó. Pero yo no la escuché y me dirigí hacia mi casa.

Me detuvo agarrándome del brazo.

-Lo lamento señorita pero no la conozco-dije en tono cortés esperando quitármela de encima, no tenía ganas de volver a hacerme ilusiones.

Me escaseo con la mirada.

-Eres tu Bella, te reconozco.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada.

-Lo siento- dije en apenas un hilo de voz-pero es que… tengo miedo, no se que haría Petunia si se enterara de que estoy hablando contigo.

Me miró con consternación.

-Pero que te han hecho- dijo apesadumbrada- tu ropa, tu aspecto, ya no eres Isabella Swan, ahora eres…

-…Cenicienta-concluí resignada.

Se rió.

Ese era su cuento infantil favorito.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando y de que seguro, andar con una persona como yo, no era bueno para su imagen.

-Me tengo que ir….

-No- dijo alarmada agarrándome del brazo.

¿Qué se preocupaba tanto por mí?

En ese momento me tambaleé, me dolía la cabeza, llevaba 3 días sin comer.

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió aparentemente preocupada.

-Nada- afirmé recobrando el equilibrio- siempre he sido torpe-mentí.

Pero ella se dio cuenta ¿Cómo me podía conocer tan bien?

Me evaluó con la mirada.

-Bella, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer?

No le contesté.

-Bella- me llamó alarmada por mi reticente silencio.

Bajé la mirada.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas sin comer?- inquirió con un tono de alarma en la voz.

-Apenas 3 días.

Estupefacta me miró.

-¿Cómo que apenas 3 días? ¿Pretendes que celebren tu funeral antes de tiempo?

Ojalá…

-No pasa nada Alice- le tranquilicé- estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Acostumbrada?-balbuceó.

Asentí.

-¿Tu madrastra y hermanastras tampoco comen?

-No, ellas comen todos los días, solo que hay veces que no hay comida suficiente, como cuando petunia repite plato o cuando el dinero no nos alcanza- expliqué.

Gritó furiosa una sarta de incoherencias.

-Estúpidas mal nacidas, hijas de…

-Alice- le corté.

Suspiró furiosa.

-Tienes que salir de allí- me apremió.

-¿Cómo?

-Puedes vivir con nosotros- dijo con aire despreocupado- serás bienvenida.

Me reí sin traza de alegría.

-Lo siento Alice, pero cuando mi padre murió dijo en el testamento que yo no podia salir de mi casa, hasta que me casara, al igual que tampoco podría heredar la herencia.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Y porque no te casas.

-Porque si me caso. Lo quiero hacer por amor… no por un estúpido testamento, además, Petunia no lo permitirá.

Reflexionó durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué piensas?- inquirí recelosa, no me gustaba para nada sus ideas.

Me miró especulativa.

-Cásate con Edward, esta soltero y sin compromiso.

-¿Qué...?- balbuceé- estas loca Alice.

-No, el te ama, la noche que te iba a proponer matrimonio desaparecisteis… el quedó destrozado, pero cuando te vio en el mercado, fue… como si hubiese recobrado la vida… por favor Bella, cásate con mi hermano.

-Pero… ¿Y si ahora no quiere?- inquirí escéptica- además quien dice que ya no me ha olvidado… Porfavor Alice mírame, ya no soy la Bella que era antes… la Bella hermosa, la que él merecía tener.

-El te ama, como tu a el, estáis predestinados a vivir juntos, a casaros, a tener hijos, y por muy poderosa que sea tu madrastra, no creo que pueda impedir algo formado desde el destino, nacemos de las cenizas, y morimos haciéndonos cenizas, eso es lo único que esta claro en este mundo, todo lo demás, lo podemos cambiar, como un rió que reemplaza su cauce, nada es seguro… y todo es efímero. Tienes una oportunidad, un golpe de suerte que por poco tiempo te durará… aprovéchalo, porque este carro partirá con o sin ti, el destino es igual que el tiempo, no espera… cambia las cosas…

La miré estupefacta, era el discurso más largo que jamás le había oído pronunciar.

-Me casaré con tu hermano siempre que él lo deseé.

Asintió agradecida… esa era mi amiga Alice, mi siempre latente conciencia, mi hada madrina.

-Pero ahora te vas a comer.

-¿Qué?- con tanto ajetreo se me había olvidado que tenía hambre.

Alice me arrastro hacia una cafetería a donde devoré literalmente todos los pastelitos de la misma, ella me miró complacida.

-Este sábado a las 7 se celebrará un baile en nuestra casa, y el domingo a las 10 se anunciará a la mujer elegida por mi hermano para formar matrimonio.

-Pero Alice, ¿Y si no me elige?- inquirí alarmada- seguro que hay millones de mujeres hermosas.

Alice se rió.

-¿Edward interesado por otra mujer que no sea Isabella Swan?- el sarcasmo fluía en su tono.

Espero que tenga razón…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**mar(II)etta: weno…. Pos…. Espero ke aya mas gente ke se enganche a esta fic y ke los demas lectores me agais caso y entreis aki i lo leais!!**

**Os kiero muchisimo sois los mejores!!**

**Sobretodo garcias a cloeweasly la ke me apollo en esta locura!!**

**Si kereis pasaros x su fic se llama bella en los alpes y esta en mis favoritas historias!**

**Un besazo!!**

**Y xfavor dejadme algun review ke tengo pokisimos!!**


	4. baile

CAPITULO 3: BAILE

CAPITULO 3: BAILE

Lo tenía todo preparado, el baile sería a las 10 y Petunia, junto con sus hijas se acostaban a las 9 para mantener fino el cutis.

Alice me había regalado un vestido para poder ponérmelo en el baile; era azul, fino y femenino, hecho de seda.

Estaba arreglándome cuando…

-Bella… ¡ah! Déjame entrar- me llamó alguien desde la entrada, me asomé por la mirilla, para hallarme con 2 ojos azules mirándome impacientes.

-Pasa Alice.

Ella entró y se dedicó a escasear mi casa.

-Vaya… pues si que perdió dinero vuestra familia.

No le respondí.

-¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde?- inquirí escéptica- aún no me he arreglado.

-Lo sé- afirmó señalando una bolsa de la que no me había percatado.

-¡Oh no!- me quejé viendo sus intenciones.

Fue en vano, a los 5 minutos ya me encontraba siendo presa de la tortura de el maquillaje y la laca de uñas.

Vino una carroza a recogernos y sin hacer ruido no fuimos hacia el baile.

Estaba muy nerviosa, inquieta.

¿Y si Edward no me aceptaba? ¿Y si ya había encontrado a una mujer mejor que yo con la que desposarse?

-Tranquilízate Bella, me estas poniendo de los nervios- se quejó mi acompañante.

-Claro para ti resulta fácil, como ya tienes a Jasper… y encima a ti no te han tratado como una esclava estos 3 últimos años.

Me lanzó una mirada de consternación.

-¡Ah! Bella, no sabes cuanto lo siento- afirmó antes de darme un fuerte abrazo- de verdad que en cuanto no supimos nada de vosotros, sospechamos que algo malo ocurría, pero no llegados a este punto…- efectuó una leve pausa- tenías que ver a Edward, estaba destrozado, nunca volvió a ser el de antes, pensaba que os fuisteis por que tu padre te concedió en matrimonio, se le rompió el corazón, tenía pensado pedirle la mano a tu padre el mismo día que falleció. Pero cuando te vio en el mercado… fue como si retornara la esperanza, como si por fin, regresara la alegría. Desde que le dije de nuestro plan, esta que no cabe de optimista.

No pude evitar efectuar esta pregunta:

- ¿Conoció a otras mujeres?

Para mi sorpresa se echó a reír.

-¿Edward con alguna mujer que no seas tu…? Deliras.

Para cuando terminó de efectuar aquella frase la carroza ya había llegado.

"Relájate Bella" me ordené.

Alice entró por la puerta de atrás, puesto que ella era una de las anfitrionas del baile.

El salón era grande y allí, en el fondo pude apreciar a un aburrido Edward saludado a sus pretendientes, pues esta noche debería de elegir quien iba a ser su esposa.

Me dirigí tímidamente hacia la cola, detrás de las presentes, luchando contra los celos –era insufrible ver coquetear a todas las mujeres- sonreí nerviosa esperando que sea mi turno.

Como nombre decidí llamarme Renée, en honor a mi madre.

-Y aquí tiene a la señorita Renée- las mujeres solteras jamás eran llamadas por su apellido, encontraban una grotesca deshonra en aquel echo.

Edward miró confuso hacia la sala hasta que sus abrasadores ojos se toparon con los míos.

Sonrió.

Yo estaba que no me cabía de nervios e intentaba medir todos mis movimientos intentando no caer ni hacer el ridículo.

-¿Me concederá este baile?- dijo en un tono increíblemente seductor.

Asentí, anonadada.

Me tomó de la mano haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de los presentes puesto que el nunca salía a bailar con ninguna de sus pretendientes.

Deslicé mis brazos sobre su cuello sintiéndolo estremecer.

-Te recuerdo que no sé bailar- afirmé nerviosa luchando por no caerme y así hacer el ridículo.

Se rió.

-Tú solamente déjate llevar, confía en mí.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: Wiiiiiiiiiiii!! El tan esperado baile por fin llego!!**

**Recuerdo (otra vez) que necesito ideas sobre el plan de venganza xra la historia de marginada oks??**

**Si kereis hacerme feliz, dadle al go!!**

**Ke en esta hiostoria tengo muyyyyyy pocos reviews ;(**

**Bsossssssssss!!**


	5. Felicidad

**Señoras y señores, tras siglos de ausencia, se presenta ante vosotros, vuestra soberana Marietta.**

**Vale… sigo con este fic porque ganasteis la encuesta.**

**Y recuerdo que el asesinato es ilegal xD.**

**Espero que como queréis que lo continue me mandéis más reviews, eso si que me subiría el ánimo xD.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

CAPITULO 4: FELICIDAD

Nuestros pies se deslizaban sobre el asfalto, suaves, como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando su intoxicante aroma.

Suspiré, sintiéndome feliz, y segura a su lado.

—Ojalá supieras todos los innumerables bailes en los que nos había imaginado haciendo esto— susurró Edward en mi oído.

No pude evitar estremecerme.

—Yo también había deseado desde hace mucho encontrarme a tu lado, pero con el paso de los años pensé que tu seguramente habrías rehecho tu vida con alguna mujer que te mereciera más que yo.

Edward dio un giro hacia uno de los ventanales, y detuvo su balie.

—Jamás podría estar con una mujer que no fueras tu, Bella— proclamó, como si fuera la verdad más importante de nuestro universo.

Sonreí observando su rostro, cuando de repente, la música se detuvo.

Me miró a los ojos, antes de dirigirme hacia el centro de la sala.

—Señoras y señores, a continuación nuestro príncipe elegirá a su esposa.

Alzó mi mano en el aire, con un brillo cristalino, e hipnótico en sus esmeraldas.

—Yo, escojo a la bella Isabella Marie Swan. Única y verdadera dueña de mi corazón durante todos estos años.

Y entonces, me besó.

Fue, lento, e intenso. Mientras que esa mera unión de labios, fue capaz de demostrar todo el cariño que me daba, toda la emoción oculta en su mortal cuerpo.

Gemí, enterrando mis manos en sus hebras cobrizas, acercando mi ansioso cuerpo hacia el suyo.

Había esperado tanto… y jamás soñé que sería tan hermoso como en este momento.

Sentí como se extendía una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de separarlos de los míos, suavemente.

Mis mejillas ardían, por lo que supe que me encontraba sonrojada.

Sus dedos se enterraron en mi cabello, mientras mis sentidos apreciaban las miradas celosas de sus otras pretendientes, y los gritos de felicitación de algunas de las personas que se hallaban en la sala.

Le abracé avergonzada, agradecida por su calor; era como estar en casa.

—Siempre, nos encontraremos juntos— me susurró Edward al oído eufórico.

Una avalancha de personas se lanzó sobre nosotros.

—¡¡¡Bella!!!— me gritó Alice entre empujones—, pronto seremos familia.

Casi lloré de alegría.

—Lo sé.

Me abrazó de manera cálida, antes de que empezara a parlotear sobre las celebraciones de la boda.

Gemí; con Alice, nunca sabías lo que te podías esperar.

Justo en ese instante el reloj marcó las 12.

—Tengo que irme— afirmé ansiosa.

— ¿Por qué?— inquirió Edward frustrado.

—Es demasiado tarde, y tía petunia se puede despertar; si se entera de esto jamás podremos estar juntos.

Tomó mi mano.

—De acuerdo, en el próximo baile, te entregaré el anillo— me lanzó una sonrisa angelical—, pronto, seremos marido y mujer.

Casi lloré de la emoción.

Me sentía como una princesa a punto de encontrar su final feliz, pero lo que no sabía, es, que en los cuentos de hadas también se encuentran los dragones y brujas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Para matarme ¿Verdad?**

**Cap pésimo, lo sé.**

**Bueno, las musas hoy no me acompañaron.**

**Espero que el próximo me salga mejor.**

**¡¡Un besazo!!**


	6. Final de mi cuento de hadas

_Capítulo escrito por Natalie aka Isabella_

**IMPORTANTE: LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR DE ABAJO**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**El final de mi cuento de hadas**

**Bella POV**

Había llegado a la casa después de la magnífica noche de la cual yo fui la protagonista, entré por la cocina sigilosamente, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que yo había escapado. Ecuché una voz tras de mi.

-Bella, ven aquí- intenté no acatar las órdenes, pero sentí una presión demasiado fuerte en mi brazo, los tacones que Alice me compró no fueron de gran ayuda ya que se resbalaron con facilidad por la cerámica.

El brazo me llevó a rastras a una sala.

Al llegar me tiraron bruscamente al suelo, y me vi arrodillada y humillada a los pies de Petunia; ella estaba vestida con camisón, mientras que el par de arpías que tenía como "hermanas" estaban elegantemente vestidas y envenenándome por medio de sus ojos.

-Lo ves madre, Bella se había ido a la mansión de los Masen- replicó Lauren dedicándome una mirada asesina.

-Aparte de eso nos quito la única oportunidad de estar…- empezó Jessica.

-¡Cállate Jesica!- No quería que el nombre de mi salvador saliera de su labios, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla y ellas sonrieron con ira y burla al ver mis traicioneras lagrimas salir.

-Jesica, Lauren, mis queridas hijas aun hay una oportunidad de quedar con el caballero, ya que la señorita aquí presente no va a interferir en nuestros planes. ¿Cierto Mike?- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a un grotesco hombre que se hallaba a espaldas mías, sus ojos azules me miraron con lujuria mientras se relamía sus labios, que se escondían detrás de un bigote rubio al igual que su cabello.

-Bien Mike, hoy estoy generosa; aceptare tu propuesta con el dinero que se te venga en gana para comprar a esta bastarda- Petunia sonreía victoriosa, después de decir eso mientras que Mike pensaba la suma por la cual comprarme. Mi corazón se desquebrajo al notar que me alejarían de Edward, y lagrimas traicioneras salieron de mi rostro.

-Una moneda de Bronce- dijo finalmente el hombre que se encontraba tras de mí.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Petunia-; además esta muchacha te la regalaría, no quiero tenerla en mi casa.

- Hay lo siento tanto Bella, pero no te preocupes cuidare muy bien a Edward- me dijo insolentemente Lauren.

Me levanté del piso y la golpee, Mike me agarro del brazo mientras escuchaba los gritos de Petunia cada vez más lejanos. Intente resistirme, pero Mike me golpeo fuertemente la cabeza, por lo que caí en una profunda oscuridad.

Sentía que flotaba. Vi mi vida durante un tiempo interminable en el cual estuve inconsciente: momentos felices que había vivido con Edward, mi padre, Jacob, Alice y todas las personas que valoré.

Mi corazón se partió en trocitos pequeños cuando todas las tragedias de mi vida resucitaron después de enterrarlas en mi subconsciente. De repente sentí que caía en un vacio infinito, antes de que me sostuvieran dos cálidos brazos, vi los ojos verdes de mi salvador, pero los note tristes. Me besó tiernamente pero distantemente en la frente, y me soltó.

Yo observaba ya sin corazón como Edward soltaba pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras que yo incapaz de alcanzarlo, me moví nerviosamente de la cama y sentí los cálidos rayos de sol en mi cara.

Me fui acostumbrando a la luz mientras observaba la habitación. Noté que era un sótano, y también que habían más muchachas durmiendo.

Me levanté de la cama acercándome a la pequeña ventana que tenía barrotes.

Vi que estábamos en una vereda ya que unos árboles rodeaban la cerca que veía a lo lejos, pero supe al instante que estaba alejada de mi amor cuando vi las montañas a donde alguna vez viví tan distantes. Supe desde este momento que mi cuento de hadas y princesas había sido cruelmente aniquiladopor las brujas y troles que en mi vida siempre habían dominado.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**VICTOR MI ORDENADOR HA MUERTO.**

**Me voy a comunicar con Natalie, para ver si puede escribir, el siguiente, del siguiente cap, para continuar con el fic, me siento fatal por ello, pero no puedo hacer nada.**

**Intentaré ponerme al día con el fic en cuanto arreglen mi PC, para más info, leeros la nota de autor que se encuentra en el fic de "tan solo una más".**


	7. Odio

_Cap escrito por EdwardKaname _

**ODIO**

**...........................................................................................................................................**

POV Bella

Estaba segura que en mi vida preferiría los infiernos a lo que estaba teniendo que soportar, echada de mi casa por semejantes brujas de los infiernos, obligada a casarme con un hombre por el cual solo sentía asco, y lo peor de todo, separada de mi amado Edward, no sabía como podría sobre vivir a todo esto, ni que seria de mi.

Pasaron las horas en esa habitación que más que eso parecia una cárcel. Si tuviera la posibilidad de poder escapar de ella, si mi pastosidad no me lo hiciera mas difícil de lo que ya era escaparía sin pensarmelo dos veces.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a ese hombre que me había comprado como a una esclava más, la mirada que me dio me hizo estremecerme, pensé que nunca podría sentir más miedo del que sentía con mi madrastra y sus hijas, pero me equivoqué, sí que podía, y lo estaba sintiendo en esos mismo momentos.

-Valla, mira por donde quien se despertó – dijo Mike acercándose a mi –, pensaba que no despertarías nunca preciosa.

-Eso habría preferido yo – dije desviando la mirada de esos ojos que me miraban lascivamente.

-No oses desgraciada hablarme así – y en ese momento me encontré en el suelo, tras recibir un guantazo de su parte.

Resistí las ganas de llorar delante de él, no quería darle el gusto de ver que podía hacerme llorar, ya que no quería romper una promesa que hice hace tiempo.

Lo miré con toda la rabia del mundo, no podía creer que un hombre pudiera hacer tal cosa; Edward nunca lo había hecho, pero claro a diferencia de Mike, Edward sí era un autentico caballero.

Pensar que poco tiempo atrás yo había sido nombrada su prometida, que después de tanto tiempo y tanto sufrido podría casarme con el hombre al que había amado toda la vida, era irónico ver que tan equivocada estaba.

-Que te quede claro mujer, de aquí a la boda te enseñare a satisfacerme como a mi me gusta, no osaras nunca mas enfrentarte a mi y haras todo lo que quiera desde las cosas relacionadas con la casa como a nivel de mi recamara - me dijo cogiendome por los cabellos y dejando que su asqueroso aliento se estampara contra mi cara, y después me arrojo al suelo de nuevo- ¿Te a quedado claro?

-Si señor he comprendido mi destino – dije agachando la cabeza.

-Pues que te quede bien claro – dijo saliendo por la puerta y atizándola al cerrarla tras él.

En cuanto salió me acurruque en un rincón de aquella celda, y solo fui capaz de llamar a mi único amor:

-Edward, Ed…ward, ¡¡¡EDWARD!!!

Seguí llamándolo hasta que al final caí dormida de la desesperación a donde incluso en esos momentos lo seguí llamando suplicando que de alguna manera él me encontrara, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que ya no pudiera ser su mujer.

POV Edward

No sé que fue lo que sucedió pero de repente sentí como si me arrancaran el alma, era como si mi razón de existir estuviera sufriendo un autentico calvario, miré de relajarme un poco, pensar que solo era una pesadilla pero no podía, era tan real, tan autentico.

No pude contenerme y salí en busca de la única persona que tenia tanta afinidad con Bella como podría tenerla yo, fui en busca de Alice, pero al abrir la puerta de mi habitación ….............................................................................................................................................................................................................

**POR SI NO LO SABÉIS, SUSTITUÍ LA NOTA DEL CAP ANTERIOR, POR UN CAP, PASAROS POR AHÍ, Y LEEROS COMO MÍNIMO LA NOTA DE AUTOR DE ABAJO, O LA DE "TAN SOLO UNA MÁS"**


End file.
